Seeing the Sights
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.10 |number=244 |released= * 8th September 2006 * 1st October 2006 * 6th June 2007 * 16th March 2008 * 21st January 2009 * 27th February 2010 |previous=It's Good to be Gordon |next=Fearless Freddie}} '''Seeing the Sights' is the tenth episode of the tenth series. Plot Thomas is given the task to take important visitors on a tour of the Island. Gordon is jealous as he believes that Thomas' job should be his job because, as he is a big engine, he can show the visitors all the sights in one day. This makes Thomas cross, and he decides to prove Gordon wrong by taking the visitors to as many sights as possible. However, Thomas only succeeds in causing trouble as he leaves all his passengers behind at the Docks, Black Loch, and the Scottish Castle. Only when Bertie arrives carrying the stranded passengers does Thomas realise that he left all the passengers behind. Quickly, Thomas goes back over his tracks to collect the important visitors and carries on with the tour. However, when Thomas stops at a signal by the seaside, he decides to allow the visitors to spend the rest of the day at the beach. The visitors enjoy the fun at the beach and so does Thomas. Gordon arrives to tease Thomas, but Thomas tells him that it is better for the visitors to see one place properly than lots of places in a hurry. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Salty * Cranky * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * The Lighthouse Keeper * Big Mickey * James Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Misty Valley Branch Line * Black Loch * Callan Castle * Norramby Fishing Village * Norramby Beach * Sodor Suspension Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the tenth series. * Stock footage from Respect for Gordon is used. * This marks the first episode written by Wayne Jackman. * This plot is similar to the second series episode Bertie's Chase and the eighth series episode Thomas and the Tuba. Goofs * Stephen Hatt is first seen left behind at the Docks, then he is seen onboard Bertie, and then he is seen left behind at Castle Loch. * When the carriage doors slam at Black Loch, a woman can be seen on board. However, when Thomas leaves the last of the visitors behind at the Scottish Castle, the only ones left are Cyril the Fogman and Stephen Hatt. * When the visitors look out of the window at the beach, one girl is already wearing her swim suit. Merchandise * Books - Henry and the Wishing Tree * Magazine Stories - Seeing the Sights In Other Languages Home Media Releases NL * The Great Race on Sodor SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 10 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 13 - The Trip KOR * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 - Vol. 2 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 19 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 19 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Ver las Vistas pl:Zwiedzanie Wyspy ru:Осматривая достопримечательности Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes